During the previous Phase I feasibility study, Quantex patented radiation storage phosphor screens were evaluated to assess their usefulness for oral radiography. The results of the Phase I effort indicated that it is possible to fabricate radiographic imaging screens from which digital radiographs can be obtained to exhibit better that 10 Lp/mm limiting resolution and reduced dose requirements relative to oral X-ray film. In addition, evaluations were made as to the most clinically useful read out system which would be developed during a Phase II continuation. In the proposed Phase II grant application, the aim will be to build on the Phase I accomplishments to fully optimize the storage phosphor screens for oral radiography and to design and build a prototype read out and digital display system suitable for clinical use. Part of the proposed Phase II effort will include a detailed characterization of the prototype system performance, including measurement of limiting MTF, noise power spectrum, detective quantum efficiency, and system quantum gain.